The women who fell in love with Naraku
by HaoXRose
Summary: Naraku has a new wentch with him, but this women is developing feelings towards naraku, the cold hearted demon. How will Naraku act will he take advantage? Use her? Or kill her? NarakuXocc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

HaoXRose's corner: Hey everybody! This is my second fanfiction, and the first Inuyasha fanfiction, this is fic is for all the Naraku fans out there. I hope you will enjoy the chapter and also, I hope you don't mind about my spelling errors. I get excited when I write chapters, that I forget to look back yah know? Any way, one more thing before I leave you to the story, please, I don't want no flammes okay?

Chapter 1:Kidnapped

Close to a river, a girl stood there. Wearing a light blue kimono with pink and purle cherry bloosum. Her hear was a beautiful roan red brown color, rare in these parts of Japan. She was looking at her reflection. She dipped her hand into the river and took out a flat stone, smooth as velvet. As she a rose from her spot, she looked at the sky. It was starting to become darker, the moon has already started to show its face.

Her head was in clouds and hadn't noticed the demon rat slowly creeping behind her.

Ah, fresh human blood, I need human blood! thought the beast as it almost reached its pray. The women snapped back to reality as she smelled a horrible stench. She looked behind her and saw a demon rat, ugly, grey and gigantic.

She yelled and started to run away from the demon as fast as she could.

- I need blood! Yelled the rat demon as he was gainning on her.

As she finally reached the dirt road, the rat stretched its arm and inflicted claw marks on the uper part of the leg. She yelled of pain as she tripped. Blood started to stain her clothes. As the frightened women saw the rat started to get up the hill to get to the road, she got up trying to keep balance.

As her running began to be more like limping, on the close end of the road, she saw a group of travellers. One, with dog ears with white hair, wearring a red kimono. And his companions, two girls: one with back hair and odd clothing and the other dark brown hair, holding a gigantic boomerand who also appeared to have a demon cat on her shoulder. In the far back she saw a monk and a fox demon.

-Someone help me please! Im being pursued by a hideous demon! She yelled as she was getting closer to them.

Miroku, the monk noticed the struggling women first. As he pointed to the women, he steped forward to catch her before she fell on the ground.

-Oh monk please help me! I need help, a demon rat wants to devour me! She cried as she held tighter to his clothes terrified.

As the group looked at the trace of blood the women left, a creature was headding there way, blood thursty.

- Inuyasha! Do something! Yelled Kagome

- Yah, Yah whatever. He doesn't look that hard.

Inuyasha took out his tetsusaiga out of its sheath. The women stared in aw as the sudden transformation of this rusty sword before her. Inuyasha steped forward before the beast.

The demon rat growled ferociously at the half demon.

- Give me the girl half breed! She's mine!

Inuyasha looked at the women as she hid her face in terror in Miroku's arms.

-Go to hell demon, she ain't goin' anywhere with you! Windscar!

In seconds, the demon disperced in a hundred pieced, soon after he disappeared. The girl only caught a glimps of the monster being destroyed.

-Oh thank you good sir!

-Not to mention lovely lady, by the way, do you want to bare my child? Said Miroku as he was rubbing her butt.

She screamed and fell on Inuyasha. Sango glared at the monk with evil eyes and quickly grabbed her Hirycots and hit Miroku's head.

-Monk, you idiot, you can't just ask a girl if she wants to bare you children, specially if she's frightened. You idiot! Grumbled the demon slayer.

Miroku chuckled of embarassement. The young women winced as her leg started to hurt even more. The bood started to poor dangerously.

-Oh my god, we got to help her! Gasped Shippo as he stayed away from the miniture pool of blood that was slowly forming

- Kagome, where's that box of healing equipment you always have? Asked Sango conscerned about how deep the wound was

-Its right here Sango, we need someone to hold her so she won't squirm when I'll shove the peroxide! Inu-Yasha you hold her, I don't think she'll want Miroku, and nor would we! Said Kagome as she took all the stuff she needed.

Inuyasha put the women, on his knees and held her shoulders. Sango held one leg and Shippo the other. As Kagome pourred the liquid, the girl yelped of pain. Bubbles submerged from the blood.

Kagome made sure she whipped all the blood off her leg with gentleness. Shippo took some long bandages and applied them tightly yet loose enough so the blood in her vains would not block. But then the women fell unconscious.

-Let's bring her to Kaede's village. Suggested Miroku as he noticed the girl was slowly starting a fever.

-Yes, I think the rat's claws where poisonned. Agreed Sango.

Soon after

The girl woke in a hut, with an old lady in priestess clothing watching over her. The women got out of the hut and signaled that the girl a woke. All 5 of them entered, a cat demon made an adorable sound as it appraoched the girl.

-Well hello there cuttie! She said as she was rubbing Kilala's head.

-Thats Kilala, Im Sango a demon slayer, this is Kagome, this is Shippo the fox demon, thats Inuyasha the half demon and I think you had enought time with Miroku the monk...

-Im Yomi Satsuyagi, nice to meet all of you...

As Kagome steped in front of the group, she bent down to change the cloth on Yomi's head.

-Yomi, how did that demon came to get to you? She asked as she soaked the cloth in cold water.

-I was picking a certain rock you see, I'm training to be a priestess, and for that, I need to get specific ingredients and be able to do a lot of medication, then comes the spiritual test...

Anyway, as I got this rock, that rat creeped its was to me, I fled as fast as I can. But got hit in the process. Im glad I met up with you guys, you saved my life.

Shippo took a look at the rock Yomi took out of her kimono. It reflected in the sun and imitated a gorgeous pale lightning blue haze.

- Why did you wanted to be a pristess Yomi? Asked Kagome instreeged

- Well, you see, my parents where killed by Spider Head demons and my sibblings where killed by a rampaging Boar demon, so I thought, If I become priestess, I can avenge my familly and destroy all the demon in my path!

-You know you won't be able to become a priestess with hatred in you heart... reminded Kaede.

Yomi looked down and remembered how her familly got slothered right in front of her. Sango looked at her and remembered herself, when she had her familly killed by her own brother. She sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

-I know how you feel, my familly has been killed too.

The hut began quiet, everyone in the room except Yomi knew the tragety of her tribe and her familiy's death. Yomi luminous green eyes (think of a light green leaf color)looked right into Sango's brown eyes.

-I'm almost scared to ask, but what happened?

-As my brother finally reached the age to be a demon slayer, the best of the demon slayers where hired to kill a spider demon. We did it, but it was a trap demon. The real demon possessed the Lord of the castle and controled my brother and killed all the slayers that attended. I survived after the Lords archers killed my brother and tried to kill me. Soon, demons killed my tribe and now, im the only one left.

-Im so sorry Sango, and I thought I had it bad. I am so sorry, appologized Yomi.

-Its okay, my brother Kohaku, still lives, thanks to a shikon no tama shard. Unfortunetly, the demon Naraku has him captured.

-But... when you look at the good side... at least you can try to get him out of his grip right?

-I've tried, but each time he looked at me with his eyes, he's not the same Kohaku I knew. Naraku stole his memories... But until then I keep hope. Sango smilled at Yomi as Kilala jumped into Sango's arms.

I Hope she can save her brother before its too late, but when you think of it, why is he keeping him so long, normaly, demons would kill humans.. And most of all who is this Naraku? Is he bad or real bad? thought Yomi as she tried getting up from the bed.

Inuyasha steped forward thinking she might be a bit wably after that would on her leg. Kagome saw his conscerened and let him do as he wanted. Yomi winced at the pain, but tried to walk out the door.

-Where are you going? Asked Miroku

-I must go now, erg... I got to get back to my village and find Priestess Miyuku... She'll get mad at me if she knew I didnt come back after a day. Last time I tried finding a sacred Item, it took me a week and she thought a demon ate me heh heh.

-Eh... Yomi, you've been unconscious for a couple of days now, and from the spot we picked you up, thats at least two days of walking! Said Shippo as he came back with colder water.

-Oh no but, how will I get there in time? Lady Miyuku warned me if I didn't come back in time, she'll take an other aprentice! Yelled Yomi as she was starting to panic.

-Kilala, why don't you bring Yomi back to the place where we found her, and she can walk from then, since we don't know where she lives...okay? So what do you think Yomi?

-Eh...Sure, thank you guys so much, and hopefully we can see each other again, and maybe even be friends? said Yomi shyly

-Oh Yomi, we are friends now, and we will meet you again some day, I promiss! Insisted Kagome

-Thank you!

Kilala whent outside the hut and transformed into the big sabortooth fire demon. Miroku insited to come with Yomi, but as usual, Sango restrained him to go any further with the women. She new friend hesitated to go on Kilala, surprised of the new tranformation of the cat demon. But then let herself go on with Sango's help.

The group said there goodbye's to Yomi as they continued to looked at her dissapear into the clouds in the sky. Moments later, Kilala and Yomi traced back the blood traces she left unvolontarely a couple of days ago.

-Thanks Kilala, I owe you and the others a lot. And hey, I might even see you guys again! If I do, I promiss to give you cat nip heheh. Yomi embraced the luxurious fur of the demon cat.

-_Kiew!_

Yomi steadily slid down Kilala's back but her mystic rock fell on the groud withought her notice. As she began to walk away from the feline, Kilala protested for her to leave.

-Whats the mater Kilala? She asked surprised the feline wouldn't let her leave.

Kilala bent down and dragged the beautiful rock that had a mystic glow to it, with its nose. Yomi gasped and started to limp towards the cat and the rock.

-Thanks Kilala, lady Miyuku wouldn't forgive me if I had forgotten this item, its realy important to her... Well, we must part my new friend. She smilled and slowly walked away. Kilala turned and faced the way they came, and jumped into the air, starting to float silkily into the air as it galoped away. Silently.

As night fell, she was moments away from her village. She noticed smoke comming out of the way she was heading.

-Oh no! Please no...! Panicked Yomi as she started to limp away faster then normal. At the village's doors, flammes where dancing and burning everything in sight. She gasped and quickly entered into the sacred village.

- Priestess Miyuku! Where are you? Miyuku-san!...Anyone? Hello! Her limping slowly began to stop as her determination took hold of her body, she search in the chiefs house before it burnt down, she looked at her house if Miyuku wasn't there. She looked hight and low. No one. At last, her only hope to find suvivors was at the holy temple, where Miyuku lives.

Flames slowly began to burn the walls and the roof. Carefully, Yomi entered the holy temple, she squeezed tightly to her stone. She passed the grand door and as she doged the falling scealing poles, in the ceremony room, she heard a voice.

-Damn, I thought Naraku said there'd be a shikon jewel shard in this worthless place! It couldnt of just burned or walk by itself... That worthless priestess didn't even give me a hint! The unknown womenly voice yelled

The word 'priestess' ecoed in her head, she knew there was only one priestess in her village and it was Lady Miyuku. Withought thinking she barged in the room yelling her masters name.

In frnot of her was the dead body of the priestess Miyuku. Drenched into her own blood pool.

She gasped in discussed. There was a demon beside her, it was a women with pointy ears, and blood red eyes. She had very dark brown hair with feathers holding her hair into a fludy ponytail.

She has holding a fan and was wearring a kimono that had red striped on it. As she pressed her fan on her wine red lips. Her eyes beemed at Yomi.

-Who the hell are you?

-You...killed my master...she whispered. Tears began to built as it was already getting her eye sight foggy. She took a step back. And held her glowing stone up in front of her hoping its mystic glow could possibly make the demon leave. But it was vain. Instead, the demon actually looked interested in it.

-The pristess, seemed like she didn't have the shard... But it seem's she gave it to this girl... You! Give me that stone! Orderned the demon.

Yomi shaked negatively her head as she backed up some more. Her fingers started to shake, but wouldn't let go on the stone, that apparently contained a shikon shard.

-Give the that damned stone! You have no use for it, so why keep it. Said gently the demon as she tried not to lose her patience.

-Why are you...why do you want this stone? Asked shakely Yomi as she brought the stone close to her breasts.

-My...master needs it.. Now give it to me or else you will die! Menaced the women.

Yomi was scared stiff. Her heart began to pulse at an outrageous speed. As the women and the fan began to open to her fan, and slowly walking close to her, Yomi felt faint. She fell on her knees the rest of her body collapsed.

-That's no fun... smirked the women as the bent down to reach the stone, but even unconscious the women wouldn't let go.

-Persistant little wentch...I guess I have no choice but to bring you to Naraku himself... The women grabbed Yomi's neck and with her free hand pulled one of the feathers on her ponytail.

In an instent, the feather grew and transported the women and Yomi to Naraku's castle.

HaoXRose: Hey everybody, I know this chapter was all about Yomi, but trust me the rest is Naraku and her, if you have any suggestions for what to do with Yomi and Naraku, please be free to tell me, I have an idea, but I want my viewers to be satisfied by the results. Please review, and I hope you will like the next chapter : Yomi meets Naraku.

Thanks for reading!

Rose


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2. Yomi meets Naraku

HaoXRose's corner: Hey everybody!Sorry if its talking longer then I thought to make a new chapter, I had the TPCL test that sees if ill pass high school, then all these projects bombarded on me XP so yah, but now, since I only have science to take care of, I thought I'd take a break of school and go for Anime fanfictions! Now that you know about Yomi, you might see Naraku being a bit OOC but you shall see I have figured how to blend it in. He will still be the Naraku we all love, but...well I can't tell you or it will screw the surprise huh? Well, to the story lol!

Flash back of last(and first) chapter

-You...killed my master...she whispered. Tears began to built as it was already getting her eye sight foggy. She took a step back. And held her glowing stone up in front of her hoping its mystic glow could possibly make the demon leave. But it was vain. Instead, the demon actually looked interested in it.

-The pristess, seemed like she didn't have the shard... But it seem's she gave it to this girl... You! Give me that stone! Ordered the demon.

Yomi shaked negatively her head as she backed up some more. Her fingers started to shake, but wouldn't let go of the stone, that apparently contained a shikon shard.

-Give that damned stone! You have no use for it, so why keep it. Said gently the demon as she tried not to lose her patience.

-Why are you...why do you want this stone? Asked shakely Yomi as she brought the stone close to her breasts.

-My...master needs it.. Now give it to me or else you will die! Menaced the women.

Yomi was scared stiff. Her heart began to pulse at an outrageous speed. As the women and the fan began to open to her fan, and slowly walking close to her, Yomi felt faint. She fell on her knees soon the rest of her body collapsed.

-That's no fun... smirked the women as the bent down to reach the stone, but even unconscious the women wouldn't let go.

-Persistant little wentch...I guess I have no choice but to bring you to Naraku himself... The women grabbed Yomi's neck and with her free hand pulled one of the feathers on her ponytail.

In an instant, the feather grew and transported the women and Yomi to Naraku's castle.

End of flash back

As the demon was flying on her demonic feather, she glared in discussed at the mortal she dragged along.

-This trip would of been more satisfying if that wentch wouldn't of fainted... grumbled the women with the wine red lips.

In front of her, the clouds looked very demonic, demons where slitherring the grounds, flying and dominating the air. It looked like they where protecting this castle surrounded by demonic aura. The women with the fan sighed:

- If only I can be free with the wind... Damn it!

She held her grip tighter on her beautiful fan. A barrier was beginning to show, she grabbed the point of her fan and made a light slit on the barrier to let herself pass through it. As the woman transporting Yomi entered the castle, the gigantic feather began to dissapear thought thin air.

She grabbed Yomi's arm and began to drag her as they touched the land.

A girl, in white clothes, wearring a white flowers on the side of her head, also wearing a white shirt and holding a mirror glared at the wind demon.

-Who is she Kagura?

Kagura flinched, and for a moment, felt shame, as she still couldn't get a rock that contained the jewel shard, out of a mortal's hands.

-Tch, I don't know but that worthless girl, won't let go of the jewel shard even though she's unconcious.

-I can suck her soul if you want...

-What good will that do? Huh Kanna?

-As the soul departs the body, it becomes limb, thats the perfect moment to take advantage of the situation is it not?

-... I think I'd like to see what kind of brutal punishment Naraku will do to this wentch for not obeying me! Heh heh.

Kanna just stared at her, still emotionless. " She better suffer the same fate I suffered when I tried to escape" thought Kagura angrely. The pointy eared demon grabbed the collar of the unconscious girll and dragged her on the ground, not willing to bring her filthy body in her own hands.

- Retched rotting human flech , the stench is driving me crazzy! Grumbled the wind demon as she passed thru all the dead solders. A purple miasma began to appear on the ground. Looking like an ominous snake coming for its prey.

-Naraku is back... whispered Kagura, hidden by her fan.

A shadow of a person appeared in the purple mist. As it drew closer to Kagura more we started to see a kimono, covered by baboon wooling.

- Kagura, what is this that you are dragging? What purpose does it bring me? Said the man. Keeping his usual distence from his henchmen. Also having shadows hiding half his face.

Kagura threw the unconsious girl in front of him, making the girl wince of pain.

-That girl posesses a sacred shard, but she won't depart from it, so I thought you can take it out on her, and even make her your wentch. Said Kagura as a smirk formed on her semi-pale face.

-... I usualy don't keep humans in my castle, but I did made an exception, cause he too has a shard. Said the mysterious man talking about a young boy name Kohaku.

He glared at the body on the ground. A silence came apon the castle. Kagura lightly taped her fan on her red whine lips, getting impatient.

-So Naraku? She asked trying to keep her voice to a minimum tone.

Naraku steped out of the shadows that engulfed him. His handsome face finally showing. His cold red eyes, those beautiful silky wavy hair and that pale perfect skin.

Naraku bent down on his knees to get a closer look of the women his reincarnation brought him.

Her roan-red hair, was shining by the light of the moon, giving it a hazy look. Blood tinted her blue kimono.

Naraku was ponderring for a moment.

-I think as soon as that leg of hers goes back to its normal strength, she might have some use to me, if I don't... Kill her. But for now, rid of the corps from one of the castle cell and put her there. He said coldly as he began to walk away, back into the shadows.

As Naraku left, the purple miasma began to disperse out of know where. When Kagura was sure Naraku was gone, she sighed.

-Why must I slave for this half demon. He gives me the most ridiculous tasks ever, and I can't even be free... But if this girl recovers...I might be able to escape when Naraku's attention is on this bitch! Perfect...maybe slaving a little longer will do no difference, because I, Kagura am the wind and will be free. That girl is my key to freedom...As long as I don't kill her because my lack of patience towards humans...

She coldly looked at the girl, and thought of a solution... instead of doing the work why not use dance of the dead?...Moments later Kagura round up at least a dozen of dead soldiers.

- Clean up this filthy cell, and when your done, make sure you put a lot of hard, prickly straw in that corner! She yelled as she looked at them,they looked dazed out.

The cell was cleaned in an hour or so, and just like she asked, there was the hardest straw they could fine.

-Perfect, I can't wait to see her expression heh heh...Now if only that wench would wake up!

Kanna appeared in back of her, looking at the dead soldiers becomming dust and getting blown away by the rough breeze that came out of know where.

-Naraku wants me to deliver a message to you... she said quietly, like usual.

-Whats the message Kanna?

-Lord Naraku wants to know if you have done your task.

Kagura didn't answer. She lifted her fan and pointed at the clean cell, hoping that Kanna would get the message.

-I shall let him know...

As soon as Kanna said that, her body became a flash of light and dissapeared. "Good, she got the message, I just hope that Naraku will like it. As long as he is happy, he won't try to absorb me..." thought Kagura leanning on a pillar of red wood.

She glared at the young girl, even now, still holding the stone containing the shard. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know this shard was in that thing...that stone seems to have a sheald on it..." thought Kagura as the wind played with her earrings. The moon turning a dark wine red color, demon bats flappings there gigantic wings, screetching for food flew down at there pray.

Morning lights pierced thru the purple misma in the sky when it turned dawn. Piecing thru little openings in the castle, hitting Yomi's eyes. Squinting of pain, Yomi slightly opened her eyes, still half asleep, the new urchin looked around. Not recognizing her surroundings, she fully awoke and bouced out of her hay bed.

-Where am I? What is this place...Its smells...By the gods this aura is strong!

Paniking, she began to pace back and forth. She looked at all the walls covered in blood, a couple of corps remains where in some corners, the feeling to vomit came to her throat and she booked out the room and let the vomit out of her to the filthy grounds. A white hazy person steped in front of her. Looking straight at her she asked with a groggy voice.

-Who are you?

HaoXRose's corner: okay...almost 4 to 5 months now...I have to say something... I TOTALLY slacked off, I am so sorry guys! Its just now that im in 11th grade and i got so busy, we got our new french school and all. And I've met 2 new otaku buddies and they totally made me remember: I have fanfictions that are not done and one that ppl demand to have a sequel... And I must fufill my duties as a writter... okay enough with the clichés. Thats the end of chapter 2, and I hope you are earger to find out what happends to Yomi... I already made this story, but to my friend Jin-Tama, so now, i just got to modify it for you guys. Your bud

Ro


End file.
